Solo una noche
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Compartir la habitación del hotel, por error de organización, con ese conejo. Era algo indignante, él era Daffy Duck, necesitaba tener su habitación para él solo. Se negaba a compartir algo, por muy insignificante que fuera, con ese conejo despreciable, y mucho más si ese algo, era nada más ni nada menos que la cama. (Baffy) ONE-SHOT


**Looney Tunes © Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Solo una noche.**

* * *

Si había algo que Daffy odiaba, era a Bugs Bunny. Lo detestaba.

Si tuviera que salvar un gusano o a ese conejo de ser aplastado. Definitivamente, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, elegiría salvar al gusano. Por lo menos ese insecto le serviría de alimento o compañía, por muy desagradable que fuera.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron con ira sobre esas dos gemas azules que lo observan con calma. Haciendo danzar una zanahoria entre sus dedos enguantados, un beso imaginario fue lanzado hacia él por esos labios confiados.

—¿Qué pasa, Doc?¿Le tienes miedo a una inofensiva liebre?

—¡¿Quién tiene miedo de ti, orejudo?!

—Al parecer tú, Daff.

—Voy hablar con recepción. ¡Esto es indignante!— Atrapando el teléfono a un lado de la cama, sintió como la mirada firme calaba por su espalda.

Un error en la organización de las habitaciones, o un estúpido encargado de ello, lo habían llevado a encontrarse en su recamara a ese conejo despreciable. Con la noticia de que él también le había tocado el mismo hotel, la misma habitación, e inclusive, la misma cama de dos plazas donde en esos momentos el dientón, se recostaba mascando con tranquilidad esa zanahoria.

Era una verdadera lástima, que no estuviera Porky presente. Él con mucho gusto estaría dispuesto a regalarle su habitación e irse a dormir a la playa. Maldito sea la producción por cruzarle la ridícula idea de hacer un capitulo en donde ellos dos trataban exitosamente de escapar de un molesto Elmer. Maldito sea Chuck, por tener la genial idea de grabar el capítulo en pleno verano donde los hoteles no daban abasto.

—¡¿Cómo que no hay más lugares?!¿Sabes quién demonio soy, estúpido?— Un silencio del otro lado le dio el indicio de que le habían cortado indignamente el teléfono. Dispuesto a marcar otra vez, fue detenido por la voz del conejo que parecía adormecida ante las almohadas que inútilmente trataban de hacerlo conciliar el sueño.

—Ya déjalo, Daff…No eres el único que está compartiendo habitación en este hotel…

—¿A qué te refieres, dientón?

—Vi a los risueños de Disney en la entrada. Escuche a Donald quejarse por la organización de la misma manera en la que tú lo hacer, pero mucho más...¿Cómo decirlo? Explosiva—Bromeo, recordando cómo tanto Mickey como Goofy, trataban de calmar al alvino pato.

—¡¿Qué?!¿ _Esos_ están aquí?— El tono despreciado con el que los nombro, casi hace que él riera con ganas. Pero se contuvo al notar como la molestia de Daffy parecía aumentar al caer en el hecho de Donald estaba en el mismo lugar que él, en ese mismo momento.

Aunque nunca se diera a conocer, ellos con los actores de Disney, siempre compartieron una rivalidad silenciosa. Mientras que los simpáticos personajes, se aferraban a canciones y finales felices para ganarse el corazón de la gente, ellos, en cambio, eran una ola de locura y diversión, que para sorpresa de todos, terminaban por ser adorados por las personas de igual manera. Eran muy diferentes, pero tan similares que no les era imposible no discutir por el primer lugar a la hora de actuar se refiere.

—Sí, y te conviene no hacer escándalos. Este lugar está repleto de prensa, un error por parte tuya o de ese pato, y nuestra imagen se verá afectada por eso…Por lo que te aconsejo que guardes silencio, pongas tu hermosa colita de pato aquí en la cama conmigo, y descanses para mañana. Lo que menos quiero es tratar de despertarte inútilmente mañana, doc— Y tras eso, se giró sobre su costado para tratar de descansar un poco. Escuchándolo refunfuñar, sonrió ladeadamente al sentirlo recostarse a su lado cubriéndose con rudeza con las cobijas.

—¿A qué crees que hayan venido?

—No hable con el ratón, pero al parecer vienen a grabar una episodio al igual que nosotros.

—¡Malditos plagiadores!¡Te apuesto un dólar a que el guion es similar al nuestro, con una cancioncita rara!— Bugs rio ante esa suposición, girándose hasta apoyar su espalda en la cama, cruzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con tranquilidad.

—Sabes que siempre gano, Daff…

—¡Eso no es cierto, conejo despreciable!— Nuevamente esa irritación cubría sus plumas, al notar como la mirada ganadora era dirigida hacia él.

—Dime una vez que yo te di un dólar.

—Pues…—Pensativo llevo sus manos a su mentón rascándolo levemente, antes de girarse con rudeza para enfrentarlo. —¡Eso no es el punto, dientón! El punto es que…— Una idea cruzo su mente justo en el momento de terminar de decir esas simples palabras. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, observo al conejo con complicidad. –Bugsy…~— Cantarinamente prácticamente se pegó a su cuerpo, para llegar a su rostro con mayor facilidad.

—¿Qué…que sucede, viejo?— Decir que la cercanía de Daffy, no era incómoda para él era poco. Claro que invadieran su espacio personal, podría incomodarlo, pero era el hecho de que era el de ojos verdes, el cual lo invadía, el hecho que lo hacía poner nervioso y sentir como sus manos inconscientemente comenzaban a sudar.

—¿Qué te parece si nos cargamos el show de esos estúpidos de Disney?— Y ahí mismo, había soltado una de sus locuras. Rompiendo el momento.

—Olvídalo Daff, demasiados problemas me trajiste a mí y a Mickey la última vez que te metiste con ese pato gruñón…

—¡¿Qué?!...Esta muy mal echarme toda la culpa a mí, cuando en realidad ese pato disléxico tuvo todo la culpa. Me decepcionas, Bugs, en verdad me decepcionas. ¿Acaso no confías en tu mejor amigo?¿Intentas acusarme de algo que no hice?— Su aliento sobre su rostro, golpeo con rudeza ante la pausa tenue que hizo antes de soltar— Que triste…

—Primero…La respuesta es no, no confió en ti. Ni mucho menos en la cordura de ese pato con complejos de marinero— Enumero con sus dedos, sentándose sobre la enorme cama, para observarlo de frente.—Segundo…¡Incendiaste el salón donde nos encontrábamos, le rompiste una docena de platos y vasos en la cabeza! Y por favor, no me hagas acordar lo caro que salieron los instrumentos que entre los dos rompieron— Daffy apoyo su mano sobre su pecho, dramáticamente, antes de mirarlo ceñudo ante su ofensa— Da gracias que tanto Disney como la Warner se hicieron cargo de todo los gastos, gracias a nosotros con Mickey…

—Ese orejón es igual que despreciable que tú. No me sorprende que se lleven tan bien— Altaneramente alzo una ceja con duda, sin dejar de fruncir su ceño ante la idea que se presentó ante su alocada mente— ¿Acaso no has pensado en ligarte con él, eh, Bugsy?— Sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido del conejo, toco un punto débil.

—Espero que en verdad estés bromeando con eso, Duck… No querrás que la buena suerte con este conejo, termine contigo…

—No me asusta Bunny. No es mi intensión entrometerme en tus andanzas. Aunque si ese fuera el caso, te recomiendo que te cuides de Donald. Él odia que alguien valla con esas intenciones con esa rata— Viéndolo entrecerrar sus ojos, rió internamente. O si, adoraba hacerlo perder esa calma.

—¿Estas queriendo decir que me acuesto con Mickey?

—Ya sabrás tú lo que haces con tu rabo…Bugs— Sus manos apretando su cintura, antes de sentir como esos guantes aferraban con fuerza sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Fueron lo que lo hicieron sonreír divertido, al notar el ceño fruncido que cubría ese rostro siempre sereno. —¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso dije algo que te molesto, Bugsy?

—Ya hablamos de esto, Daffy…— La mueca divertida desapareció de su rostro. Ese era un tema tabú en su pasado. No estaban en la situación indicada para traerlo a flote.

—Hazme recordar en qué momento, por favor— Burlón, lo vio acercarse hasta su rostro, ocasionando que él lo corriera a un lado, ocasionando que esos labios cayeran sobre el frió de su mejilla.

Algo herido, Bugs lo observo con intensidad. Con sus piernas rodeando sus caderas y con sus muñecas siendo capturada por sus manos enguantadas, se veía tan exquisito, tan suyo, pero tan familiar como el recuerdo del pasado donde habían decidido a probar algo más. Donde nada importo más que los sentimientos que nacieron entre esa coquetería mutua y esa rivalidad inapagable.

Bugs, lo aceptaba abiertamente para sí mismo, quería a ese pato demente. ¿Cómo no quererlo cuando era la única persona que podía estar a su lado sin caer a sus pies?¿Cómo no sentir esas mariposas en su estómago cuando él lo miraba o lo encontraba con sus ojos verdes puestos en alguna parte de su cuerpo?.¿Cómo no quererlo cuando él era el único capaz de corregirlo cuando él se equivocaba en algo, con aquella madurez otorgada por la madurez otorgada por los años?

Ni siquiera él supo cuando paso. Pero en verdad, recordaba las sensaciones que sintió la primera vez que tuvo el descaro de besarlo en forma de burla. O la primera vez en la que Daffy había decidido a no hacer oídos a su coqueteo y seguirle la corriente en ese rumbo. Ni tampoco olvidaría la primera noche en donde se dejaron llevar por esa música de Jazz lenta que recorría en esa habitación barata de un motel a metros del restaurante costoso donde habían ido a cenar.

Y ahora, el tenerlo allí, bajo él, compartiendo una cama, con esos insultos sin dolor que parecían ambientar la habitación acogedoramente para ellos. Le era imposible no recordar la estrecha relación que el pato había decidido cortar hace ya un par de años.

Ambos eran personas territoriales, dominantes, y sobre todo celosas. No fue sorpresa para ninguno de los dos, que el constante coqueteo que él mostraba a las mujeres, en conjunto con esa amistad estrecha que recientemente Daffy había estado teniendo con Marvin, ante la grabación de su serie, llevara una de sus pelas ardientes, que terminaban con el pato yéndose a dormir en donde Porky y él dopado con zanahorias en su casa.

Pero esa noche fue diferente, Bugs lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio esa mañana llegar a su casa queriendo hablar con él. Daffy esa noche no estuvo en la casa de Porky, y él no tuvo que decirlo para que se dé cuenta. Le grito, estaba molesto, pero sobre todo herido. No fue consiente de las palabras que uso, ni el pato se resistió con las suyas.

Y todo termino en un portazo definitivo por parte del de ojos verdes, que encerró toda la historia entre ellos. Para volver a lo que en un principio eran: Rivales.

Su mirada azulada, se posó sobre esos dos jades que lo observaban altaneramente. Retándolo a que continúe con lo que tenía que decir, esperando recibir un insulto y preparado para contestarlo con su lengua filosa.

—Tú has sido el único…Y eso deberías saberlo, Daffy…

—¿Quién me lo asegura?¡¿Tú?! Porque si eso es lo que esperas que…—Sus labios capturaron ese pico con fuerza. Tratando de sorber sus fuerzas para luchar, necesitaba hablar el tema, pero hablarlo significaba perder el tiempo. Y el tiempo, parecía correr como arena entre sus dedos, en esos momentos.

Soltando sus muñecas, recorrió con sus guantes esas plumas sedosas, memorizando su textura para actualizar los recuerdos de ellas grabados en su mente. Con cuidado, poso sus manos alrededor de su rostro, perdido entre esas gemas esmeraldas que parecían resignarse ante la sensación de sus labios contra su pico.

Su lengua se introdujo en su cavidad bucal, recorriendo a cada paso, la textura de ese lugar húmedo. Deleitándose con el néctar de su saliva, con la frialdad de esos labios duros que contestaban su beso de una manera torpe.

Los labios de Daffy, no tenían lápiz labial como los de las mujeres que él solia besar tratando de olvidar. Los labios de él, eran duros, toscos y fríos, los labios de un pato dominante que no tenía miedo a alzarse contra cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente capaz como para decirle un "No". Eran esos labios lo que por las noches recordaba que besaban su cuello, o aquellos que sus propios dientes mordían con picardía entre los besos pasados.

Y eran esos labios, los que él deseaba.

—Solo esta noche, Daff…Por favor…—Pidió en un susurro una vez que se separaron. Sus largas orejas se pegaron a su cabeza hacia atrás. Apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, le fue imposible no rodear con sus brazos ese torso cálido.

Solo una noche. Solo deseaba sentir ese corazón golpear contra su oído, y esos brazos rodear su cuerpo en el calor del lienzo del sueño.

—Eres despreciable…Conejo…—Lo escucho decir, antes de sentir como esas manos toscas, acercaban su cuerpo hacia él de una manera algo torpe. —¿Lo sabias, verdad?

—Si…—Soltó una risa burbujeante contra su largo cuello, antes de sentir como el cansancio del viaje comenzaba a pesar en sus parpados. –Y por el amor a las zanahorias…No ronques…¿Quieres?

—¿Acaso quieres que dormir en el suelo, orejón?¡No molestes!—

—Cuando nos casemos, te iras a dormir con el perro— Soltó, ocasionando que una risa ronca saliera de la garganta de él, ante esa idea.

—No tendríamos perro. Los odio— Quizás era el sueño que le hacía seguir la corriente de esa idea, pero por alguna razón, Bugs termino sonriente bobamente al escucharlo refunfuñar ante ellos.

—Entonces tú harás el papel de perro— Escupió. Ni siquiera con el cansancio hablando por ellos, estaban dispuestos a dejarse ganar. Eso nunca.

—¡Ya quisieras, dientón!...Yo haré el papel de ama de casa.

—Entonces debe tener contento a tu esposo, cariño— El beso meloso que él deposito sobre su mejilla, ocasiono que el pato abriera sus ojos con rudeza. En la oscuridad Bugs, pudo notar su asombro y aturdimiento ante ello. Riendo ante su broma, volvió a cerrar sus ojos con cuidado.

—¡Duérmete ya! Si amanecemos con ojeras, nos veremos horribles frente a la cámara.

—Descansa, Daff…—Y con la voz del conejo en forma de eco. La habitación quedo en completo silencio. Rota únicamente por el sonido de las olas a lo lejos que entraba por la hermosa alcoba que le habían otorgado.

* * *

 _ **Como no puedo actualizar "Intercido", en este tiempo, por un pequeño percance que tuve. Les traigo one-shots...Fucking Logic :V jajaja xD**_

 _ **Espero haberlos entretenido un rato. Gracias por leer! :)**_


End file.
